


The Moon and The Star

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: Yayy Depression!Just don't read this.





	The Moon and The Star

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a depressing part of my life when I wrote this.

This week was complete, utter hell. You couldn’t believe how easily you went back to your usual, depressed state without Zen here.

Zen was away on a business trip, having a few scenes to film in other countries. He was away with Echo Girl. You didn’t even have the energy to get mad as you climbed into your piano bench. Zen just called a few hours ago, but you feel lonely without hearing his voice especially in this cold, empty house. He won’t be home until another week. You should probably call Zen before you do anything stupid, but you didn’t want to bother him. He’s probably tired after a long day of shoot anyway. Anything seemed better than asking for help right now.

Even doing something stupid.

A sad piece begins to play, as you poured out all your emotions into the black and white keys. Sitting in the darkness, playing softly, you stared out into the night sky. A single star on a moon less night. So beautiful. So…alone. In the vast, pitch black sky, the star started to flicker. A single tear rolled down your left cheek. Even the star was going to die on you.

A razor blade cuts into your left wrist. You watch as the blood trickled down unto the piano keys. _It’s finally not pure black or pure white anymore._ And your hands…are not clean anymore.

The next few moments of your life played out with no haste. The sound of the razor blade dropping onto the floor. The sound of metal sliding against its sheath. Every cell of your body hurting as you pierced your stomach, so…so…slowly. Blood spewed out of your mouth. You collapsed to the floor. But you can only think of one thing. One person.

Zen.

Your fingers reached into a pool of your own blood and you hastily scribbled out a _Sorry, Zen_ on the floor. Your eyes shifted to the night sky. The moon is here.

But the star has already flickered out.

(STOP READING HERE IF YOU DON’T WANT A SADDER ENDING T.T)(None of you are gonna listen anyways)

“Jagiya!” Zen burst through the door. Shock was quickly replaced on his face when he saw a pool of blood.

“Sweetheart?” He reached for your face, gently caressing it. Tears flowed down his face as he whispered in your ear. “I’m so sorry…I was late…(Y/n)…How could you…I love you…”

Suddenly his face steeled. The tears stopped. The look in his eyes was enough.

He gently removed the knife. It was still warm. In one swift movement, stabbed himself in the stomach.

Holding your corpse in his arms, he is determined to keep you warm until he himself is not warm anymore.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPILY EVER AFTER. YAY. WE BOTH DIEDED. LET’S UNITE IN HEAVEN.   
> Inspired by a random video of Levi playing the piano and my own sad Zen fluff fan fiction. (Bad Day) :’)  
> P.S. It is said that tears of pain rolls down from your left eye first. Fun fact. :D


End file.
